Hinomoto
Hinomoto is a distant land east of the main continent. Its culture contrasts from the main continent, ranging from the land, foliage, and the overall way of life. The warriors there seek a more conservative way of life, especially the Warrior Priestesses, whose job is to fend off the supernatural evil in the land. The land is ruled by a young Empress, whose sinister subordinates abuse her power for their own gain. The land is currently in strife, rife with corruption. People from this region *Tomoe *Shizuka *Tokiwa *Izumi Trivia *Hinomoto is another word for Japan. *Hinomoto is based off of feudal-era Japan. *It is unknown how large Hinomoto is. Kouma Ninja The Kouma Ninja are a group of ninja from Hinomoto, deadly assassins who will let nothing stop them from achieving their mission. They are led in a mercenary style, doing their missions for others gain. Leaders Shizuka Older unnamed twin Younger unnamed twin Appearance The ninja wear a very standard, typical ninja outfit (the Shinobi Shozoku) except for their leader, who usually wears their own stylized version. They also wear a metal horn on their forehead like a headband- it is not known if this is used for combat or just an ornamentation. Some of the Kouma Ninja are shown to have metal gauntlets. Abilities The Kouma ninja show advanced weaponry using ballistic machinery that launches a large amount of fire arrows, setting Hinomoto on fire. The Kouma Ninja are shown to be very fast (or have some kind of teleportation jutsu), as shown when they all "disappear" in a blur. Several ninja also utilize suicidal tactics, such as strapping large explosive filled barrels on their backs and detonating them if they are defeated. The Kouma ninja use katana, and they are also able to use ninjustu in order to fight their foes. The Giant Frog The Giant Frog jutsu that the group of Kouma Ninja used can spit purple acid, capable of eating through clothing and paralyzing enemies, much like a spider's web. The Giant Frog also uses its tongue to smash opponents into the ground with great force- enough to break the ground of Hinomoto. The Giant Frog's skin also is shown to be very resistant, even breaking Tomoe's sword (before she uses Kuchinawa) when Tomoe first tries attacking the Giant Frog. The Giant Frog's layer of slime that coats its body also attributes to its protection. The Frog's tongue however, seems to be susceptible to damage. The Giant Octopus While not as formidable as the Giant Frog, the Giant Octopus is much stronger, being able to destroy an entire boat with ease. Its weak spot seems to be its eyes. The Warrior Priestess Gallery 023357.JPG 139520 5 canals.jpg Artwork 11.JPG Artwork 02.JPG 1-11.jpg 1-20.jpg 103.jpg -Yousei-raws- Queen`s Blade - Rurou no Senshi 02 -BDrip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC--(021316)18-14-59-.JPG -Yousei-raws- Queen`s Blade - Rurou no Senshi 02 -BDrip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC--(011743)17-43-10-.JPG -Yousei-raws- Queen`s Blade - Rurou no Senshi 02 -BDrip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC--(019032)18-03-00-.JPG 1-4.jpg 1-36.jpg 1-16.jpg 1-37.jpg 1-33.jpg 1-3.jpg 00 (1).jpg クイーンズブレイド~流浪の戦士~02「壮途〜武者巫女」-(013047)00-53-48-.JPG 013153.JPG 012835.JPG 012187.JPG 018913.JPG 018683.JPG -Yousei-raws- Queen`s Blade - Rurou no Senshi 02 -BDrip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC--(021316)18-14-59-.JPG 020608.JPG 012718.JPG 026527.JPG 028895.JPG -ReinForce- Queen's Blade ~VANQUISHED QUEENS~ 01 (BDRip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC)-(027075)17-49-07-.JPG 1 (1).jpg 1-38.jpg 1-8.jpg 1-63.jpg 1-46.jpg 015275.JPG 1-12.jpg 1-2.jpg 1-15.jpg mkv0187.jpg mkv0211.jpg mkv0000.jpg mkv0236.jpg 013224.JPG 011619.JPG 1-45.jpg 013241.JPG 029243.JPG 011357.JPG 024640.JPG mkv0067.jpg 020767.JPG Hinomoto Gallery Hinamoto.jpg クイーンズブレイド~美しき闘士たち~ 06「奥義！差添いの逢魔が旅」-(016968)16-42-45-.JPG 1.jpg 1-27.jpg クイーンズブレイド~流浪の戦士~02「壮途〜武者巫女」-(009416)13-38-39-.JPG 1-52.jpg -Yousei-raws- Queen`s Blade - Rurou no Senshi 02 -BDrip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC--(010517)17-24-23-.JPG 474.jpg 474-1.jpg クイーンズブレイド~美しき闘士たち~ 06「奥義！差添いの逢魔が旅」-(000609)00-50-28-.JPG 984899.jpg 234324.JPG 234324-1.JPG 234324-3.JPG 234324-4.JPG 009456.JPG 009545.JPG 009755.JPG 894984984.jpg 1-29.jpg 1-69.jpg 015663.JPG Kouma Ninja Gallery KN (6).png|Older Twin. KN (5).png|Frog Transformation KN (4).png KN (3).png|Octopus Transformation KN (2).png KN (1).png KN.png|Younger Twin. 935284a02403fbe59a3330f8c6767ffb.jpg 2352352.JPG cee4324e5c96d81f1f1530be55c5efda.jpg 020463.JPG 018792.JPG 018675.JPG 3c1540af5690b8bfa44d003154daefc9.png 005717.JPG Category:Locations